Love Thanks To The Past
by Mana2702
Summary: Bilbon est archéologue, Thorin est chercheur en laboratoire. Qui aurait pu deviner que des fragments vieux de plusieurs siècles leur apporterait l'amour?
1. Chapter 1

**Me voilà de retour après une longue absence, je sais. Mais l'important c'est que je sois à nouveau là avec une nouvelle fiction sortie de ma caboche ;) Je m'excuse par avance, car je pars en vacances vendredi en début d'après midi et je reviens de vacances le 22 juillet, je ne sais donc pas si je pourrai écrire pendant cette période, désolée, mais en attendant vendredi vous aurez normalement un chapitre par jour :) Merci d'avance à mes lectrices habituelles: Angelryoru, Dame Marianne, claire1663, Melusine-chan, et pleins d'autres ^^ Un merci particulier à Dame Marianne qui avait vraiment très hâte que j'écrive une nouvelle fiction :D J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes/vos attentes :)**

* * *

Dan arriva avec une fiche et la tendit à Bilbon:

«-Tiens c'est pour ton contre-rendu de la journée.

-Merci Dan, je m'y met tout de suite. Je te le rend d'ici une heure.

-Pas de problème, prend ton temps.»

Bilbon prit la petite plaquette sur laquelle se trouvait la fiche avec un stylo. Il commença à remplir avec son nom, son matricule et la référence de la zone sur laquelle il se trouvait. Ce n'était rien de bien exceptionnel, des particuliers avaient retrouvé des vestiges de civilisation gauloise en creusant dans leur jardin, et du coup une équipe d'archéologues avaient été envoyés. Bilbon lista ce qu'il avait découvert aujourd'hui: morceaux de poteries, bagues, un bracelet, une assiette et une paire de ciseaux. Ce n'était pas dans la même famille d'objets, mais c'est ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il termina sa fiche et la rapporta à Dan qui était le chef de ces recherches. Bilbon de son côté était le second plus haut gradé.

Le chercheur se releva et s'étira. Il épousseta ses vêtements recouverts de terre et bailla un grand coup. Il se dirigea vers la camionnette, il avait hâte de rentrer prendre une bonne douche. Il avait photographié, numéroté et rangé soigneusement chaque objet qu'il avait trouvé. Les fouilles étaient loin d'être terminées, ils avaient commencé la veille, il y en aurait encore pour deux bonnes semaines minimum car le terrain était vaste. Les autres archéologues montèrent dans la camionnette et ils rentrèrent sur le parking de la fac. C'était le ministère de la Culture qui avait fait appel à eux, Bilbon par exemple n'était pas affilié à la fac, c'était son talent qui avait fait que Dan avait fait appel à lui, ils avaient fait leurs études ensembles. Bilbon descendit de la camionnette et monta sur sa moto avant de rentrer chez lui. Il prit une bonne douche, savourant l'eau qui détendait ses muscles. Bilbon était plutôt petit, mince mais musclé, blond, les yeux bleus et le nez en trompette. Il se sécha et se prépara à manger, son estomac protestait depuis près d'une heure. Il mangea devant un film et se coucha, le lendemain il se levait tôt.

* * *

Thorin se leva et se prépara pour aller travailler. Il était chercheur en laboratoire. Il travaillait en étroite collaboration avec des archéologues, il s'occupait d'analyser les objets retrouvés lors des fouilles, de les dater et de les reclasser dans leur contexte. Il enfila ses lunettes une fois arrivé au labo. Il n'avait aucun problème de vue, mais il fallait qu'il porte des lunettes lorsqu'il travaillait car ça lui fatiguait énormément les yeux. Thorin était grand, musclé, brun aux yeux bleus. Sa beauté était celle d'une statue de dieu grec selon ses proches. Il enfila également sa blouse et une paire de gants en latex avant de commencer le travail.

Thorin était le chef du labo, il dirigeait une équipe de dix chercheurs. Il attribua un fouilleur à chacun, il devrait ensuite revérifier leurs rapports en plus d'analyser son propre lot d'objets. C'était simple, chaque membre des fouilles avait un matricule et numérotait ses objets, Thorin attribuait donc un des matricules à chaque chercheur du labo et ce dernier devait se concentrer sur les fouilles de son matricule. Thorin prit celui de Bilbon tout à fait par hasard et commença son travail, il était très concentré.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'il ne le remarque. Il sursauta quand un sandwich atterrit devant lui. Il leva les yeux et vit Dis qui lui souriait:

«-Il faut manger pour être opérationnel.

-Mais on vient tout juste de commencer!

-Non, on a commencé à 8h et il est déjà 14h. Et je sais parfaitement que si je ne t'avais pas apporté ce sandwich tu n'aurais encore rien mangé de la journée!

-Quel malheur de travailler avec sa sœur, on dirait que je bosse avec maman!»

La jeune femme se mit à rire et tira la langue à son frère aîné:

«-C'est sûr que c'est très embêtant que ta sœur t'empêche de mourir de faim. Aller, avale ce sandwich et ne discute pas!»

Thorin grogna pour protester mais son ventre se mit à gargouiller furieusement. Il mangea donc le casse-croûte sans se faire prier une fois de plus. Après avoir mangé il alla marcher un peu, il avait besoin de faire une petite pause. Dis le regarda un instant avant de se remettre au travail, elle avait déjà prit sa pause, elle avait rapporté le sandwich à son frère en retournant au boulot.

* * *

Bilbon s'installa dans sa zone et se remit à chercher. Il trouva encore quelques objets. Les fouilles étaient difficiles car l'été était particulièrement chaud cette année, par conséquent la température était insoutenable au soleil, ce qui ralentissait les chercheurs. Bilbon portait un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil ce qui rendit le soleil légèrement plus supportable. Il avait près de lui un sac isotherme avec dedans plusieurs petites bouteilles d'eau et un sandwich pour sa pause du midi. Il observa un instant les autres travailleurs. Chacun avait sa particularité: les archéologues, les anthropologues, les géologues, les zoologues, etc. Bilbon aimait travailler avec eux, ils étaient tous très sympathiques. Il était aussi très content car cette équipe était un peu la dream team, Dan faisait toujours appel aux meilleurs, ils se connaissaient donc tous depuis plusieurs années, ayant fait plusieurs chantiers ensembles. Dan s'approcha de Bilbon:

«-Ça va mon pote? Attention au soleil, pense à boire!

-Je sais mec, ça va merci. Oui t'inquiète j'ai du stock je risque pas de mourir de soif. Et toi de ton côté ça va?

-Oui je viens de finir de faxer des copies de nos rapports au ministère, on verra bien ce qu'ils diront. Mais je pense qu'on n'aura pas beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour ce chantier.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est chez des particuliers, ça n'a pas trop d'importance à leurs yeux tu vois.

-C'est stupide…

-En plus je pense qu'ils vont déjà être assez énervés car ils vont devoir trouver une nouvelle maison à cette famille si ce terrain est placé comme site archéologique ou comme site culturel tu vois le truc?

-Oui je vois très bien, soupira Bilbon. On attend donc la suite avec impatience.

-Oui. Aller j'y retourne.»

Sur le terrain c'était beaucoup plus organisé qu'en labo. Comme les fouilleurs souffraient du climat, Dan sonnait une cloche toutes les trente minutes pour qu'ils s'hydratent, et à midi trente chaque jour il sonnait la pause déjeuner. Les fouilleurs faisaient donc une pause d'une heure et demie le temps de manger et de s'aérer un peu l'esprit. Ils faisaient quelques étirements puis reprenaient le boulot. Car oui, leurs corps étaient mis à rude épreuve pendant les fouilles, perpétuellement baissés, des mouvements répétitifs. Bilbon aimait son métier, il aimait le fait que ce soit physique et que les conditions ne soient pas toujours faciles.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Merci Kathleen pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)_**

* * *

Thorin partit au boulot de bonne humeur, ses neveux devaient venir au boulot aujourd'hui, car c'était le premier jour des vacances et Dis n'avait trouvé personne pour garder ses enfants. Fili avait 9 ans et Kili avait 7 ans, ils étaient trop petits pour rester tous seuls. Thorin s'occuperait donc d'eux en même temps qu'il travaillerait. Normalement les garçons étaient sages, ils savaient qu'il fallait qu'ils ne touchent à rien. Le grand brun vit sa sœur arriver avec ses fils, chaque garçon avait un cartable avec de quoi s'occuper dedans. Les deux enfants arrivèrent:

«-Tonton on peut t'aider?

-D'accord, mais vous connaissez les règles hein?

-Oui, on t'aide à trouver les livres dont tu as besoin.

-Parfait et?

-On ne touche pas les objets.

-Exactement. Bravo mes chéris.»

Thorin commença ses analyses, il expliqua aux garçons dans quel domaine ils devaient chercher. Les deux enfants partirent chercher le livre que leur oncle voulait.

Fili était blond aux yeux bleus et Kili brun aux yeux marrons. C'était amusant, ils étaient un parfait mélange de leurs parents: Fili avait les yeux de sa mère et les cheveux de son père, et Kili c'était l'inverse: les cheveux de sa mère et les yeux de son père. David, le père des garçons était mort dans un accident de voiture, un chauffard ivre avait quitté la route et l'avait percuté. Dis avait été forte, et Thorin l'avait beaucoup aidé à surmonter ça, il avait été présent pour s'occuper des garçons, il avait même hébergé le trio pendant un temps.

Les deux petits revinrent avec le livre de leur oncle et sourirent:

«-Voilà, c'est celui-là?

-Oui c'est exactement celui-là merci.»

Il l'ouvrit à la page dont il avait besoin et prit des notes après avoir regardé en détail les infos.

* * *

Bilbon continua de travailler, le temps s'assombrissait, l'orage allait arriver. Dan regarda le ciel et soupira:

«-Il faut qu'on bâche tout le site, l'orage risque d'éclater d'ici deux heures.»

Il prit le mégaphone:

«-Bon tout le monde écoutez moi, l'orage va éclater, il faut tout bâcher si on ne veut pas que toutes les fouilles soient abîmées.»

Ils se mirent tous à couvrir les trous et rangèrent le matériel. Le petit blond chargea le dernier sac et au même moment le premier coup de tonnerre se fit entendre. Il s'installa sur son siège et ils partirent pour retourner au parking.

Bilbon grimpa sur sa moto, il tombait des cordes. Il soupira et rentra rapidement chez lui. Il prit une douche et se mit en pyjama. Après ça le blondinet se fit livrer des sushis. Il vérifia ses mails, il avait un premier rapport d'un des chercheurs du labo. Celui qui s'occupait de lui s'appelait Thorin et il détaillait bien l'histoire de chaque objet. Bilbon le remercia par mail également, il était content que son travail soit traité aussi vite. Il s'installa devant sa télé et finit par aller se coucher.

La semaine suivante fut fichue par le mauvais temps. Bilbon était donc chez lui, il ne pouvait pas travailler correctement. Il passa donc un peu de temps à lire des articles sur son boulot, le mail de Dan sur l'avancée du chantier. Il était content de l'avancée des choses mais il s'attristait du mauvais temps. La météo annonçait que ce mauvais temps devrait durer encore une semaine. Bilbon soupira, c'était horrible de ne pas pouvoir travailler alors qu'ils étaient sur un bon filon.

* * *

Thorin était lui aussi sans boulot pour l'instant, car ils avaient déjà analysé toutes les trouvailles. Fili et Kili étaient en vacances eux aussi. Le chercheur passait donc du temps avec sa famille, de toute façon il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Thorin restait chez lui entre deux visite à sa famille. Quand il était chez lui il en profitait pour lire des livres sur son boulot. Il lu aussi la réponse de Bilbon et y répondit. Il aimait bien son travail, il avait envie de rencontrer quelqu'un également. Thorin était célibataire depuis un long moment. Le brun avait presque 34 ans, il était largement temps qu'il se trouve quelqu'un.

Thorin soupira, il n'avait pas envie de sortir pourtant il voulait rencontrer quelqu'un. Thorin se passa une main dans les cheveux et retira ses lunettes avant de se frotter les yeux. Il se leva et partit marcher un peu, il fallait qu'il s'aère un peu l'esprit. Il s'arrêta dans un bar et s'installa au comptoir. Il prit un verre de vin et regarda distraitement le match de rugby sur le petit écran accroché au-dessus du bar.

* * *

Il vit alors un homme rentrer. Il avait un casque de moto sous le bras, portait un pantalon en cuir de motard et un t-shirt. L'homme s'avança du bar et le barman sourit:

«-Bilbon, comme d'habitude?

-Oui merci Bombur.»

Thorin tiqua en entendant ce nom, il tourna la tête et demanda:

«-Bonsoir, excusez moi mais vous êtes Bilbon Sacquet?»

Le motard tourna la tête vers lui:

«-Oui pourquoi on se connaît?

-On ne s'est jamais vu, mais on a déjà parlé. Je suis Thorin Durin, j'analyse vos fouilles.

-Oh… enchanté! Je vous paye votre verre.»

Bilbon serra la main de Thorin et sourit:

«-Ça va? Dites donc ça fait bizarre de se rencontrer là par hasard.

-Je sais, je vous jure que c'est le hasard.

-Je me doute. Alors vous aussi vous tournez en rond chez vous en ce moment?

-Oui, c'est dommage qu'il fasse ce temps-là, mais bon ça ira bien. Il faut dire qu'après la température sera peut-être un peu plus supportable.

-Oui j'imagine oui. Vous avez la cilm dans le labo j'imagine.

-Oui c'est vrai que c'est mieux, mais je compatis à ce que vous devez endurer dehors.

-C'est gentil, mais je n'échangerai mon boulot contre aucun autre. J'aime le fait que ce soit physique et que ce ne soit pas toujours facile car sinon je m'ennuierai.

-Je peux comprendre ça, en tout cas je suis vraiment content de mettre un visage sur le nom de mon contact dans le laboratoire.

-Et moi mon contact sur le terrain, ça me fait plaisir.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et continuèrent de discuter une bonne partie de la soirée. Ils finirent même par échanger leurs numéros de téléphone, ils sentaient qu'une amitié se formait entre eux.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbon rentra chez lui et regarda la numéro de Thorin sur son portable. Il sourit, il avait une bonne intuition à propos de cette relation. Il avait tout de suite senti que Thorin recherchait quelque-chose, peut-être l'amour. Le petit blond sourit, il trouvait ça adorable de sortir pour trouver l'amour dans un bar, ça lui rappelait son adolescence. Il posa son portable et se coucha, le temps devrait revenir à la normale d'ici peu.

En effet deux jours plus tard la pluie n'était plus qu'un vieux et mauvais souvenir. Bilbon se prépara et alla au boulot, il était de bonne humeur ce matin. Il envoya rapidement un message à Thorin pour lui souhaiter un bon retour au travail et exprimant sa propre joie. Il était content de retourner sur le site même si il appréhendait l'état dans lequel ils allaient le retrouver.

* * *

Thorin sourit en voyant le message de Bilbon. Il lui souhaita lui aussi une bonne reprise, bon courage et partit au labo. Il était content et fit son travail, ils firent du rangement pour accueillir les nouveaux vestiges retrouvés dans les fouilles. Ils n'avaient pas tout classé avant la semaine de pluie, mais là ils s'y mirent. Les premiers objets arrivèrent, Dan venait apporter une première partie des fouilles en milieu de journée et le reste en fin d'après-midi ce qui leur donnait leur travail pour le lendemain matin.

Thorin prit la pochette de Bilbon et commença à faire son boulot. Il y avait une broche, une épingle à cheveux, un collier et une boîte en bois sculptée remplie de pièces. Thorin se mit donc au travail, il adorait la diversité des objets qu'il avait à traiter. Il classa donc chacun et les analysa. Ensuite il alla les placer dans des boîtes en plastique étanches classées sur une étagère. Il revint à son bureau et fit son rapport. Il regarda le travail de ses chercheurs, ils avançaient plutôt bien. Le plus en difficulté était Ori, il sortait tout droit de l'école, il découvrait donc le métier et avançait légèrement plus lentement que les autres mais il travaillait bien. Thron s'approcha:

«-Tu as besoin d'aide?

-Non ça va, mais merci… euh si j'ai une question. Comment on arrive à être sûre que ce qu'on pense avoir analysé est juste? Je veux dire, je ne veux surtout pas me tromper.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je revérifie vos analyses chaque jour donc il n'y a pas d'erreurs possibles. Et puis nous avons tellement de livres de référence et autre que tu peux utiliser si tu as le moindre doute.

-Oh d'accord c'est gentil merci Thorin.»

Le grand brun sourit et alla faire sa pause déjeuner, il avait terminé son travail et avait envie de respirer un peu. Dis arriva et sourit:

«-Waouh, mon frère en train de prendre une pause déjeuner comme tout le monde, ça me choque! Mais je suis contente de manger avec toi.

-Je suis content aussi.»

Ils mangèrent chacun ce qu'ils s'étaient préparé et discutèrent. Dis parlait de son propre fouilleur, c'était un anthropologue, elle analysait donc les os qu'il trouvait. Thorin hocha la tête:

«-C'est très bien, je sais que tu t'en sors bien. Je suis content qu'on reprenne le travail.

-Moi aussi je suis contente, même si j'aimais être avec mes fils pendant leurs vacances. Là ils ont reprit l'école donc c'est parfait. On a pu faire pleins d'activités.

-Oui je sais. Ils sont très intelligents en plus.

-C'est vrai, j'ai de la chance, ils sont tous les deux les premiers de leur classe.

-C'est sûr, tu peux être très fière ma belle.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis retournèrent au travail. Thorin observa les premiers rapports de son équipe. Il envoya donc une copie de chacun à Dan pour le tenir au courant, puis un autre jeu de copies au ministère.

* * *

Bilbon arriva sur les lieux, les bâches étaient remplies d'eau. Ils les retirèrent avec précautions avant de se remettre au travail. Bilbon posa son sac isotherme et commença à gratter le sol, il trouva d'autres objets et sourit. Il les posa dans des sachets puis dans une petite caisse à côté de lui. Il était dans une zone vraiment riche en trouvailles. Il trouva donc plusieurs autres objets dans l'après-midi et les rangea. Il fit son rapport et donna le tout à Dan. Ce dernier siffla:

«-Dis donc tu as doué, mais comment tu fais ça?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Bah je sais pas, la zone où je suis placé a beaucoup d'objets.

-Tu veux que j'ajoute quelqu'un sur ta zone?

-Non c'est bon merci je vais m'en sortir.»

Bilbon monta dans la camionnette et ils rentrèrent. Le petit blond envoya un message à Thorin pour l'inviter à aller manger et grimpa sur sa moto. Il rentra chez lui et vit qu'il avait une réponse positive du grand brun. Ils fixèrent le lieu et l'heure puis Bilbon fonça sous la douche. Il enfila un t-shirt, un jean et partit pour le dîner. Il entra dans le restaurant et vit Thorin qui arrivait en même temps que lui dans la rue. Il sourit:

«-Salut, heureux de voir que je ne suis pas en retard.

-Moi pareil, on rentre?

-Oui on entre.»

Ils allèrent s'installer à leur table. Thorin sourit:

«-C'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir invité en tout cas.

-De rien c'est normal, j'aime sortir avec mes amis.»

La serveuse arriva, ils commandèrent et elle revint rapidement avec leurs boissons. Bilbon demanda:

«-Alors parle moi de toi.

-Euh… je suis célibataire, j'ai 35 ans bientôt; et j'ai hâte de trouver quelqu'un pour partager ma vie. Ma sœur travaille avec moi, elle a deux enfants et elle est veuve. Elle a des fils, Fili qui a 9 ans et Kili qui en a 7 et nous sommes très proches. J'ai aussi un frère, Frérin mais nous ne nous voyons pas beaucoup. Il a tourné le dos à notre famille quand il a eu l'âge de quitter la maison parentale. Et toi?

-Bah je suis fils unique, j'ai 33 ans et je suis célibataire moi aussi. Je ne suis pas contre l'idée de trouver quelqu'un mais la solitude ne me pèse pas trop pour le moment.

-Cool, tu sais avant de continuer je tiens à dire que je suis heureux qu'on soit amis.

-Moi aussi je suis content Thorin.»

Ils finirent de manger tout en continuant de discuter. Le blondinet sourit:

«-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas… comme tu veux.

-Et si on allait dans un bar ou en boîte?

-Tu crois?

-J'en suis sûr, on va s'amuser.»

Bilbon emmena Thorin en boîte. Il commanda une bière et allèrent sur la piste de danse. Ils commencèrent à danser.

* * *

Thorin était plutôt neveux, il dansait maladroitement car normalement il ne dansait jamais. Il se raidit d'avantage quand Bilbon commença à se dandiner contre lui. Peu à peu il se détendit et posa ses mains sur la taille de Bilbon. Au bout de quelques chansons il se détendit et se mit à danser lui aussi. Il sentait également le désir monter en lui, Bilbon était très séduisant et il lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Bilbon se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et murmura:

«-Tu me plaît beaucoup, j'aime être avec toi.

-Toi aussi tu me plaît, surtout quand tu portais ton pantalon en cuir au bar l'autre jour.»

Bilbon gloussa et murmura tout contre l'oreille du grand brun:

«-Si t'es sage je porterai mon pantalon en cuir à notre prochain rendez-vous.»

Thorin frissonna et ils s'écartèrent. Une heure plus tard ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux avant de faire quelque-chose qu'ils pourraient peut-être regretter par la suite car c'était trop tôt. Ils se saluèrent donc rapidement puis retournèrent chez eux.


	4. Chapter 4

Le grand brun rentra chez lui dans un état d'excitation totale. Bilbon lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet et il devait avouer que ça ne lui été pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il prit une bonne douche et se coucha entièrement nu. Même après une douche froide il avait l'impression que son corps avoisinait les milles degrés. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur quelque-chose pour se vider l'esprit, mais à la place seul des images de Bilbon dans son pantalon en cuir lui apparaissait. Il soupira voyant que rien n'y ferait, il décida donc de soulager la pression de la façon la plus intime qui soit.

* * *

De son côté Bilbon vivait le même trouble. Ce jeu de frottements et de séduction l'avait mit dans tous ses états. Il prit une douche rapide et s'installa confortablement sur son lit. Il installa tout le nécessaire et commença à se donner du bon temps en pensant au laborantin. Il avait aimé la façon dont son corps avait parfaitement épousé celui grand, fin et athlétique du brun. De plus il avait été fou quand Thorin lui avait marmonné des choses à l'oreille, sa voix rauque avait fait frissonner Bilbon plus d'une fois.

* * *

Le lendemain Thorin partit au boulot avec l'impression d'être léger. Il était de bonne humeur ce qui aiderait au travail. Il commença donc à faire ses analyses, il sourit en pensant que son blondinet était en train de faire des fouilles dans son coin, et que lui il vérifiait tout en arrière. Il mit un moment à classer les éléments. Ces objets étaient vraiment différents et il ne fallait pas se tromper. Thorin avait trop de travail, il ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter pour déjeuner. Dis lui apporta un tupperware contenant de la salade de riz:

«-Tu dois manger.

-J'ai trop de boulot et nous allons recevoir les fouilles de ce matin dans un peu moins d'une heure. Je n'ai pas fini mon boulot et pourtant il faut encore que je vérifie tout ce que vous avez fait en plus de terminer ma part d'analyses.

-Je m'en moque, accorde toi au moins une demi heure!

-Non Dis et arrête d'insister tu m'agace!»

La brune fronça les sourcils mais partit sans rien ajouter. Elle savait que ce n'était pas personnellement contre elle, Thorin avait juste horreur d'être en retard dans son travail. Elle le laissa donc faire, le connaissant il ne prendrait de pause que quand il ferait un malaise.

* * *

Bilbon s'arrêta en entendant la cloche. Il s'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre dans un coin du terrain. Il mangea le petit plat qu'il s'était préparé et envoya un message à Thorin pour l'inviter à sortir à nouveau un autre soir. Il s'accorda ensuite un peu de repos et retourna au travail. Il trouva quelques objets, mais l'endroit où il était commençait à s'appauvrir au niveau des trouvailles. Il sentait qu'il avait tari le filon. Il fit part de cela à Dan, celui-ci hocha la tête:

«-Je sais, les autres m'ont fait la même remarque. Je pense que nous allons avoir terminé le chantier la semaine prochaine je pense. Après tout, ça fait déjà plus d'un mois que nous sommes dessus.

-C'est vrai qu'on a vite avancé.

-Je vais prévenir le ministère que nous avons pratiquement fini le chantier.

-Bien.»

La journée était terminée. Bilbon grimpa dans la camionnette et rentra chez lui. Il prit une bonne douche avant d'aller dans le salon, attendant une réponse de Thorin.

* * *

Thorin mit les bouchées doubles mais arriva à boucler son planning pour la fin de la journée. Il rentra chez lui et vit le message de Bilbon. Il sourit et lui envoya un message pour accepter l'invitation, qu'ils puissent se voir rapidement. Le blondinet l'invita aussitôt à venir le voir dès maintenant chez lui. Le grand brun sourit, s'habilla et partit pour chez Bilbon.

Il toqua à la porte de l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard. Bilbno ouvrit et lui sourit:

«-Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver?

-Non ça va. Alors programme de la soirée?

-On va manger, on va boire un peu mais surtout… »

Bilbon recula et Thorin frissonna, il remarqua que son ami portait son pantalon en cuir. Thorin entra, ferma la porte et se jeta sur la bouche de Bilbon. Le baiser était passionné, sauvage et gourmand. Il posa une main sur les fesses de Bilbon et l'autre sur sa nuque pour le garder tout contre lui.

* * *

Bilbon sourit et passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de Thorin. Il sentait qu'ils allaient être amants ce soir. Ils se fréquentaient depuis quelques semaines, jouaient au chat et à la souris. Ils aimaient se séduire par différents moyens. Ils se déshabillèrent à la hâte, chacun arrachant presque les vêtements de l'autre. Le blondinet sourit en sentant l'érection de son partenaire. Il l'emmena dans la chambre et le poussa sur le lit. Il lui enfila un préservatif, se mit au-dessus de lui et le prit en bouche.

Thorin grogna de plaisir et passa ses doigts dans les courts cheveux blonds. Il finit par faire se redresser Bilbon. Le blond sourit et Thorin commença à le préparer pour lui faire l'amour ensuite. Le brun sourit et continua son mouvement de va et vient avec ses doigts. Bilbon se cambra et le supplia de lui faire l'amour maintenant. Thorin l'embrassa avec fougue et accéda à sa requête. Il le pénétra et ils restèrent immobiles un moment. Bilbon se mit ensuite à onduler au-dessus de Thorin, la sensation était délicieuse.

Bilbon ferma les yeux et continua de bouger, puis il poussa un couinement de surprise quand Thorin le fit pivoter pour se retrouver au-dessus. Ce dernier accéléra le rythme et caressa le dos lisse de Bilbon. Le brun sentit le corps du blond commencer à trembler, il comprit que Bilbon était proche de l'orgasme. Il accéléra encore et Bilbon se cambra en gémissant une dernière fois le nom de son amant en atteignant le point de non-retour. Ceci encouragea Thorin et il donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires avant d'atteindre le point culminant du plaisir lui aussi.

Les deux amants se laissèrent envahir par l'état second qui grandissait en eux. Thorin se laissa tomber à côté de son amant et caressa son torse. Il sourit aussi en voyant le tatouage tribal sur l'épaule gauche de Bilbon. Le blond sourit:

«-Je l'ai fait en Nouvelle-Zélande, je faisais des recherches. J'aime beaucoup la culture maori alors je suis allé leur demander de me tatouer.

-Je trouve ça très sexy.»

Thorin embrassa Bilbon et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir tendrement enlacés avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin Bilbon se réveilla le premier. Il regarda Thorin qui dormait encore et sourit. Il se leva doucement et enfila son caleçon. Il descendit préparer un bon petit-déjeuner, il mourrait de faim. Il cuisina en sifflant, il était de très bonne humeur ce matin. Il sentit bientôt deux grandes mains se poser sur sa taille. Il sourit et les lèvres de Thorin se posèrent sur son épaule nue:

«-Salut beau gosse.

-Bonjour mon beau.»

Bilbon se retourna et Thorin l'embrassa aussitôt:

«-J'ai été surpris que tu ne sois pas dans le lit quand je me suis réveillé.

-Je sais… j'avais peur de te déranger car je ne dormais plus et je ne voulais pas te déranger. En plus j'avais faim alors je suis descendu nous faire quelque-chose.

-Très bonne idée, je meurs de faim.

-J'espère que tu aime les œufs, le bacon et les toasts. J'ai de la confiture de mûre, j'en ai à la framboise, et de la gelée de coing.

-Mmmh parfait tout ça!

-Tu veux boire quoi?

-Tu as du thé?

-Bien sûr, nature, vert, noir, au jasmin, à la vanille et… aux fruits rouges.»

Thorin se passa une main dans les cheveux:

«-J'en prendrai au jasmin s'il te plaît.

-Pas de problème je te fais ça mon ange.»

Thorin sourit et s'installa pendant que Bilbon mettait l'eau à chauffer. Le petit blond apporta une assiette bien garnies avec des œufs et du bacon qu'il posa devant son amant. Ensuite il apporta une autre assiette pour lui ainsi qu'une autre remplie de toasts. Il apporta le beurre, les confitures et des couverts. Il demanda:

«-J'ai du miel aussi si tu veux.

-Non merci.»

Bilbon apporta une tasse à Thorin avec le nécessaire pour son thé. Il s'assit ensuite et soupira:

«-Aller, il est temps de se remplir l'estomac.

-Bon appétit.

-Bon appétit à toi aussi.»

Thorin commença à manger, c'était vraiment délicieux. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, ils ne travaillaient pas aujourd'hui. Bilbon demanda:

«-On fait quoi alors?

-Je ne sais pas… on va apprendre à se connaître. Ce midi je t'invite au restaurant, ce soir c'est toi qui m'invite. On doit choisir chacun notre restaurant préféré d'accord?

-Oui ok.

-Ensuite au fil de la journée on alterne, tu choisir un lieu à visiter, puis moi et ainsi de suite.

-Oui ce programme me convient. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un trouve une façon aussi cool pour qu'on fasse connaissance.»

Thorin sourit et débarrassa:

«-Tu va voir, on apprend beaucoup sur les gens avec leur restaurant favori et les lieux qu'ils préfèrent.

-C'est vrai. J'espère que nos lieux ne seront pas trop identiques car avec nos métiers plutôt similaires j'imagine qu'on doit avoir pas mal de goûts en communs.

-En effet, aller on se prépare.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et s'habillèrent avant de partir. Ils étaient tous les deux en caleçon depuis leur réveille. Les deux hommes partirent une fois habillés, Bilbon choisit d'emmener Thorin dans une grotte près de là où il vivait. Ils firent donc un petit tour dans la grotte puis Thorin décida d'emmener son amant dans le jardin public près de la fontaine:

«-J'aime venir ici quand je ne travaille pas, écouter le vent dans les arbres, le bruit de l'eau d la fontaine, les enfants qui rient en jouant et tout ça.

-J'avoue que c'est un très bel endroit.

-Tu as déjà réfléchit à ton prochain lieu?

-Oui.»

Bilbon emmena Thorin à la bibliothèque. Après cela Thorin emmena le petit blond dans la partie vieille de la ville. Il fut bientôt l'heure de déjeuner. Bilbon décida d'aller dans un restaurant chinois avec buffet à volonté. Ils se régalèrent et ils continuèrent leurs visites: musée, forêt, maison abandonnée, et autres sites historiques. Le soir Thorin invita son amant dans une crêperie. Ils se régalèrent aussi et Thorin demanda:

«-Je peux t'emmener dans un dernier endroit pour la journée?

-Oui bien sûr.»

Thorin sourit et emmena Bilbon chez lui:

«-C'est le meilleur moyen de me connaître non?

-Si, c'est très beau ici en tout cas.»

Thorin fit visiter son appartement à son amant et sourit:

«-On est ensembles non?

-Si… enfin j'espère.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et allèrent dans la chambre. Là ils ne tardèrent pas à faire l'amour, ils étaient contents de leur journée.

* * *

Le couple continua, ils se voyaient souvent, parfois même pendant leur pause le midi. Le travail était calme depuis quelques semaines. Bilbon demanda un soir:

«-Tu veux qu'on parte en week-end?

-Pourquoi pas, quel est le programme?

-Hum… se reposer, être en amoureux.

-Parfait ça me va.»

Ils préparèrent des affaires et partirent en moto. Ils s'installèrent dans un gîte au bord d'un lac et profitèrent bien de leur week-end. Thorin caressa les cheveux de Bilbon allongé sur le tapis près de la cheminée. Ils venaient de faire l'amour là, à présent ils se reposaient. Le blondinet s'endormit peu à peu, apaisé par les caresses de son petit ami. Ils étaient ensembles depuis un peu plus de 5 mois maintenant. Thorin embrassa tendremennt son amant:

«-Repose toi bien mon ange. Je t'aime.»

Bilbon sourit dans son sommeil. Il se réveilla un peu plus tard et annonça:

«-Je t'aime aussi mon amour. J'aimerai qu'on s'installe ensemble.»

Thorin eut un large sourire, il était content que Bilbon ressente cette envie lui aussi. Il l'enlaça et il murmura:

«-J'aimerai ça moi aussi qu'on s'installe ensemble mon bébé.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et Thorin porta son petit ami jusqu'au lit. Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent.

* * *

La semaine suivante les deux hommes s'installaient ensembles. Ils étaient bien tous les deux, leur relation était stable, leur amour était sincère.

Bilbon regarda Thorin qui finissait de déballer ses cartons. Ils avaient acheté un appartement tous les deux. Le petit blond prépara du thé et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. Ils mangèrent des petits gâteaux avec leur thé. Thorin demanda:

«-Alors, tu as des projets?

-Oui rappel toi, le magasine d'archéologie m'a demandé de faire un article sur ma carrière. De donner un témoignage sur le métier pour les jeunes qui débutent. Qu'ils comprennent que sur le terrain ce n'est pas la même chose qu'en cours.

-C'est bien, je suis sûr que ton article sera super.

-Et toi?

-Moi j'ai des analyses à faire pour le ministère.

-D''accord.»

Les deux hommes continuèrent de discuter puis finirent leur installation.

* * *

Les amants ouvrirent finalement leur propre agence. Bilbon faisait toujours ses chantiers en association avec Dan et Thorin avait un côté labo où il bossait avec sa sœur. Le petit blond s'entendait très bien avec la famille de son amant. Le couple était simple et c'est ce qui faisait leur bonheur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour se sentir bien ensembles.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
